My invention provides an easy solution to securing bedding, such as a top flat sheet, to a rigid section of the bed. The Bedding Gripper eliminates the need for tucking, strapping or any other means to hold the bedding in place, while keeping the bed orderly and much easier to maintain.
Properly mounted, the Bedding Gripper provides an easy and secure method of holding the bedding while also providing a quick release of the grip.
Similar prior art includes, U.S. Patent Numbers:                U.S. Pat. No. 728,204, Coffman.        U.S. Pat. No. 806,521, Childs.        U.S. Pat. No. 852,180, Hoffman.        U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,169, Goldberg.        U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,394, King.        U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,497, Calabro.        U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,084, De Witt.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,848, Gronvold.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,743, Smith.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,667, Osbourne.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,137, Murray.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,016, Seeman.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,880, Hamm.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,262, Viggiano.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,543, Hutton et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,660, Hawkrigg.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,434, Hill.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,399, Grisel.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,009, Griffith.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,531, Schmier.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,391, Foster.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,602, Kondo.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,491, Griffith.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,873, Arend.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,670 B1, Schieberl.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,194 B1, Bennett.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,913 B2, Perrin et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,628 B2, El Guermaai.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,428 B2, Hanes.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,032,959 B2, Rowson et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,122,541 B1, Georgatos.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,321,975 B1, Lindberg et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,689,374 B2, Rudd.        U.S. Pat. No. 8,745,787 B1, Heimlich.        
The above patents are also duplicated on forms PTO/SB/08a, 2 sheets, included with this application.